Nova Escuridão
by Lavi Black
Summary: Sephiroth, um antigo vampiro que deseja o retorno daquele que será sua companhia pela eternidade. Vincent, um vampiro criado para ser uma companhia, mas abandonado por um motivo desconhecido.O que acontecerá quando esses dois vampiros se reencontrarem?
1. Ato I Yoru

**Notas: **Final Fantasy não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

Fanfic Yaoi em Universo Vampírico. Se não gosta dos gêneros citados não leia.

**Casal: Sephiroth x Vincent.**

**Negrito: **Flashback.

_Itálico: _Pensamentos.

**Nova Escuridão**

**Ato I - Yoru**

Quantos séculos haviam se passado desde aquela noite? Dois? Três? Ele já não se lembrava, mas tinha a sensação de que haviam se passado apenas alguns dias e não anos, pois tudo era igual aquela noite. A lua brilhando cheia e iluminando o manto escuro do céu noturno, afastando a escuridão das ruas, as estrelas decorando a noite. O vento frio batendo e levantando seus cabelos negros, tocando sua pele pálida, a esfriando ainda mais. Não havia nenhuma luz, além da luz da lua. Não havia ninguém na rua além dele. Além da lua e dos olhos verdes. Além dele e daquele homem. Sephiroth.

Deus, aquele homem continuava belo como há séculos! Os cabelos prateados sendo soprados pelo vento, o corpo bem definido coberto pelas vestes negras. O sobretudo escuro indo até seus pés, estes calçados com botas de couro negro. O lenço branco amarrado frouxamente em seu pescoço pálido, cujas pontas se escondiam dentro da camisa negra coberta por um leve colete. E seu andar?! Leve, sensual. Nem parecia que seus pés tocavam o chão, mas ele podia ouvir o som causado pelo encontro da sola da bota no asfalto. O olhar verde sempre atento. As íris verdes brilhantes mostrando o quão profunda era a alma daquele homem. Os lábios finos curvados em um sorriso de deboche. Típico dele.

Quando deu por si, aquele anjo caído estava a centímetros de seu corpo. Sentir aquela forte presença tão perto de si fez com um arrepio corresse por sua pele.

- Há quanto tempo, Vincent. - a voz grave sussurrada. Ah, tudo era igual aquela noite!

**Ele ainda podia sentir aqueles lábios finos e macios em contato com a pele de seu pescoço, deslizando por ela, se abrindo para dar espaço aos dentes pontiagudos que perfuravam sua carne e levavam seu sangue direto para aquela boca perfeita. As mãos que deslizavam firmes por todo o seu corpo, o segurando, o apertando. A pressão daquela boca em seu pescoço drenava todas as suas forças. Ele estava completamente entregue aquele homem. Totalmente perdido naqueles toques. O afastar dos lábios lhe trouxe a sensação de vazio. A visão daqueles dentes mordendo os lábios finos e o sangue vermelho escorrendo lhe trouxe a sensação de quente, como se queimasse no fogo. No fogo da pecado. Os lábios vermelhos logo tomaram seus próprios lábios em um beijo profundo, forte, o sangue do anjo caído sendo colocado em sua boca e escorregando por sua garganta, o aquecendo. Era bom demais. Tudo, todas as sensações eram tão fortes! Tão profundas! Quando o beijo findou sentiu a escuridão o abraçando e o levando para longe daquele homem. Para longe de tudo. E quando finalmente acordara, só havia a solidão.**

- Vincent? - a voz daquele homem o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Sephiroth. - respondeu com um sussurro. Seus olhos vermelhos presos aos olhos verdes do anjo caído.

- Faz quanto tempo desde a última vez que te vi?

- Não sei. Não contei.

A voz de Sephiroth vibrava com um leve timbre de deboche enquanto a sua vibrava com a calma da seriedade. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eles continuavam tão diferentes...

- Três séculos. - a mão direita de Sephiroth tocou algumas mechas de seu cabelo negro em uma leve carícia. - Três séculos desde aquela noite.

- A noite em que me abandonaste na escuridão.

Um sorriso cínico nasceu nos lábios finos do anjo caído.

- Não seja tão frio, Vincent. Vai dizer que não sentiu minha falta?

- Não.

_Sim._

- Nem por um segundo?

- Não.

_Por todos os segundos de minha existência amaldiçoada._

- Oh, entendo. Pelo menos apreciou o presente que lhe dei?

- A maldição que me deu, você quer dizer.

Sephiroth desviou o olhar por um segundo.

- Se é assim que você vê. - seu olhar estava novamente preso no olhar de Vincent.

- Por que me transformou no que sou?

- Porque preciso de sua companhia.

- Não parece que precise de alguma companhia.

- Não preciso de "alguma companhia." Preciso da _sua_ companhia.

- Então por que me abandonou? - não conseguia entender a mente daquele homem.

Sephiroth não respondeu. Sua mão direita deslizou do cabelo para a face de Vincent e dali para o pescoço, acariciando a pele levemente. Um toque tão suave quanto o vento em forma de brisa. Um toque que se tornou firme ao chegar a nuca e puxar o corpo do moreno em direção ao seu. Em silêncio, Sephiroth admirava o rosto de Vincent: a pele pálida, os olhos vermelhos, os cabelos negros que caiam sobre seus ombros e sobre seus olhos vermelhos. Deus, adorava os olhos de Vincent! Adorava observar aquela íris da cor do líquido que mais admirava: sangue. Os lábios finos e vermelhos tão convidativos. Sephiroth não conseguia resistir a eles. Os tomou para si.

Ao sentir os lábios de Sephiroth em contato com os seus, Vincent tentou resistir, mas aquele maldito anjo caído era mais forte do que ele. Sephiroth mantinha a mão direita na nuca de Vincent enquanto a mão esquerda o prendia pela cintura. Com o tempo, e a insistência de Sephiroth, a resistência de Vincent começou a diminuir até que ele estar completamente entregue ao beijo e ao abraço de Sephiroth.

Aquele toque, aquela boca, aquele gosto único de pecado que havia na boca de Sephiroth...Como Vincent esperara para sentir tudo aquilo novamente! Como esperara para poder sentir Sephiroth novamente! Como naquela noite.

**Aqueles olhos o estiveram observando durante toda a noite. Durante toda a noite aqueles olhos verdes o observaram do outro lado do salão. Aquele homem de cabelos prateados, vestido todo de negro, quem seria? O que queria o olhando tão intensa e insistentemente? E a forte presença dele. Mesmo longe ele a sentia perto de si, o rondando, como um fantasma. Um sorriso e uma aproximação. Passos lentos, calculados. Olhos verdes presos em olhos vermelhos.**

**- Sou Sephiroth. - uma mão estendida.**

**- Vincent. - uma mão aceita.**

**E no final daquela noite, Vincent descobrira que aceitara a mão de sua própria perdição.**

------

**Notas da Autora: **Esta é minha primeira fic de Final Fantasy então por favor, não me matem. T_T

**Yoru: **Noite.

Eu sempre achei que o Sephiroth tem um "que" de vampiro. E a personalidade do Vincent é perfeita para um recém-transformado vampiro. xD

Sephiroth x Vincent é o casal principal, mas eu não sei se colocarei mais ao longo da história.

Mas, e aí? O quê acharam? Tá legal? Tá horrível? Deixem review! 8D

Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E o que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: deixar review faz bem ao coração! Ao meu e ao seu.

Arigatou Minna-san.

Lavi Black.


	2. Ato II Tsuki

**Nova Escuridão**

**Ato II - Tsuki**

- Venha comigo.

A voz grave havia pedido, mas ao seus ouvidos parecia que tinha ordenado. Isso sempre acontecia. O tom de voz de Sephiroth podia soar como um pedido, mas para ele, Vincent, sempre soaria como uma ordem. Era como um feitiço. Um feitiço que o impossibilitava de dizer não aquele homem de olhos verdes tão profundos quanto o oceano. Ele não gostava disso, o fazia sentir como se fosse um boneco nas mãos daquele antigo vampiro. Não conseguia imaginar quantos séculos os diferenciavam, o quanto Sephiroth era antigo, e temia por isso. Temia por estar sendo vítima dos poderes do outro vampiro, realmente como se fosse um boneco, um brinquedo com o qual ele se divertia. A sensação de não poder negar nada a Sephiroth apenas aumentava esse temor.

A incapacidade de negar o fizera acatar o pedido - ordem do vampiro mais velho. Agora, ambos se encontravam caminhando pelas ruas desertas. Suas peles eram tocadas pelo suave brilho da lua, que os acolhia no manto da noite como uma mãe acolhe seus filhos. A pele de Sephiroth, talvez pelo fato de ele ser mais velho, parecia feita de mármore e isso só aumentava sua beleza. A palidez de sua pele era refletida pele lua e acentuada por suas roupas negras. Seus longos cabelos prateados caiam por sua face de vez em quando, momentaneamente encobrindo seus olhos verdes e aumentando o ar de mistério que eles possuíam por natureza. Seus lábios finos e vermelhos estavam sempre esticados em um fino sorriso. Um sorriso que ele sabia, era falso. Nunca conseguira compreender Sephiroth, mas nada tirava de sua cabeça que tudo o que ele fazia era falso, interpretado. Como se o antigo vampiro fosse um ator que participava de uma intensa e eterna peça teatral.

Decidiu parar de observar Sephiroth antes que fosse totalmente tragado por pensamentos sobre o outro. Começou, então, a reparar no caminho que seguiam. Conforme caminhavam as ruas ficavam mais e mais escuras, não que fosse um problema para eles, podiam muito ver perfeitamente no escuro, mas era estranho. Parecia que quanto mais eles se aproximavam de seja - lá - onde - for que Sephiroth queria chegar, mais a escuridão os envolvia e os puxava para seus braços. Era uma sensação estranha, como estar sendo sufocado.

Reparou também que o caminho ficava menos asfaltado conforme eles andavam e as árvores e o mato, a natureza em si, ficava cada vez mais presente. Desejava saber para onde estavam indo. Não se atreveria a perguntar. Sabia que Sephiroth não responderia. Poderia não compreender aquele homem, mas o conhecia.

O tempo passou e seus olhos puderam distinguir um esboço na escuridão. Esboço do que parecia ser uma casa, não, uma mansão. Uma antiga mansão rodeada por um grande jardim e protegida por um alto portão de ferro que, por ter sido pintado de negro, se fundia a escuridão praticamente desaparecendo. Olhou de relance para Sephiroth. Em seu interior, querendo questionar que lugar era aquele.

- Minha casa. - Sephiroth respondeu ao mudo questionamento. - Venha.

E a mão branca como o mármore e fria como o gelo tocou a sua e o puxou enquanto que a outra mão afastava o portão para que pudessem entrar. Seus olhos passaram por todo aquele belo e mórbido local. As sombras dominavam completamente o jardim que, por sua vez, não possuía quase nenhum tipo de flor. Aliás, possuía apenas um tipo de flor: Flor de Lycoris. Sem que percebesse, um sorriso nasceu no canto de seus lábios. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Sephiroth ainda gostava daquela flor. O jardim também possuía várias estátuas e árvores. Apesar de possuir um ar de morte, era muito bonito.

Sephiroth o guiou por um caminho feito de pedras até a entrada da mansão. A morada de Sephiroth era toda feita de pedra, a porta principal era feita de madeira. De cada lado da porta havia uma janela que tomava do o espaço da porta até o final da construção em largura e até a divisão com o segundo andar em altura. Embora fossem feitas de vidro, as janelas não permitiam nenhum tipo de visão. Parecia estar absolutamente escuro lá dentro.

O vampiro mais velho abriu a porta surpreendendo-o com a visão de dentro da mansão. De fora, não se conseguia ter nenhuma imagem de dentro, tinha-se a impressão de que só havia escuridão ali, mas de dentro... Dentro da mansão estava tudo iluminado! Velas estavam esparramadas pelo saguão de entrada, colocadas em mesas sobre pequenos pratos ou em candelabros. As janelas davam uma perfeita e bela visão do jardim e do céu noturno. Era tão...surreal essa diferença de visões.

O saguão de entrada da mansão tinha o chão revestido com carpete vermelho bordado com desenhos tribais em preto. As paredes eram decoradas com quadros de paisagens noturnas. O fato de toda a construção ser feita de pura pedra dava a ela um ar imponente, poderoso, belo. Na direção da porta estava uma escada que se estendia e se abria em dois corredores que davam acesso ao andar superior. Abaixo dos corredores havia dois sofás, cada um embaixo de um corredor. E, para sua imensa surpresa, em cada sofá havia dois rapazes.

No sofá da sua esquerda os dois rapazes estavam sentados lado a lado. Um moreno e outro loiro. O moreno estava sentado com as costas retas, uma mão sobre as pernas cruzadas. A outra mão se encontrava no ombro do rapaz loiro ao seu lado que, por sua vez, apoiava o rosto em seu peito e as mãos em suas pernas. Ambos possuíam olhos azuis. Ambos estavam vestidos de negro.

No sofá a sua direita os dois rapazes também estavam lado a lado. Um, de pele morena, estava sentado com as costas retas, pernas e braços cruzados, seus olhos ocultos por óculos escuros. Ao lado deste estava o outro rapaz. Este, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes, estava sentado no encosto do sofá, seus pés apoiados no assento. Um braço descansava sobre sua perna enquanto o outro servia de apoio no encosto do sofá, mas estava oculto já que estava logo atrás do outro rapaz.

Os quatro rapazes o encaravam. O moreno, o loiro e o ruivo sorriam levemente. O outro mantinha uma expressão séria.

- Estes são meus filhos. - a voz de Sephiroth ecoou pelo saguão. Apontou para o loiro e o moreno: - Estes são Cloud e Zack. - ambos fizeram um leve cumprimento com um movimento da cabeça. Sephiroth apontou para os outros dois rapazes: - Estes são Rude e Reno. - os dois fizeram o mesmo tipo de cumprimento.

- Seus filhos? - perguntou confuso encarando o outro vampiro.

- Sim, meus filhos. - Sephiroth respondeu com a voz calma enquanto voltava o olhar para si - Assim como você.

- Você quer dizer que, assim como fez comigo, vocês os transformou?

- Sim. - a mesma voz calma.

- Por quê? - não sabia o por que, mas sua voz soara como uma súplica.

- Porque, às vezes, o desejo de um se torna o desejo de dois.

Não compreendeu a resposta de Sephiroth. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Desviou seu olhar das íris verdes para os quatro rapazes. E então pôde notar detalhes que deixara escapara em sua primeira observação. A mão de Zack, que permanecia apoiada em suas pernas cruzadas, estava entrelaçada com as mãos de Cloud. A mão que servia de apoio para Reno não estava apoiada no encosto do sofá, na verdade estava apoiada levemente no ombro de Rude.

- Eles estão juntos. - a voz sussurrada de Sephiroth atingiu seus ouvidos e um arrepio correu por sua coluna. - Um é a companhia do outro. Assim como eu quero que _você_ seja a _minha_ companhia.

Não respondeu, mas seu olhar vermelho foi de encontro ao olhar verde de Sephiroth. Reparara agora que o vampiro apoiara as mãos em seu ombro quando se aproximara para fazer o comentário. Perguntas surgiram em sua mente. Ser a companhia eterna de Sephiroth era uma coisa boa ou ruim? Mais importante: ele _queria_ ser a companhia eterna de Sephiroth? Olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes e encontrou sua resposta. Ah, ele queria! E como queria! Seu maior desejo, o desejo que ficara trancado em seu coração durante todo esse tempo era apenas esse: passar a eternidade ao lado daquele vampiro incompreensível. Mesmo que isso custasse toda a sua sanidade...

- x -

Vendo que Vincent parecia ceder, pegou em sua mão e o guiou pela escada até chegarem ao segundo andar. Caminharam pelo corredor da direita indo em direção ao quarto. Durante todo o trajeto seus olhos não abandonaram a figura do jovem vampiro nem por um segundo. A beleza do outro o hipnotizava. Seus cabelos lisos e negros como a escuridão caiam por seus ombros com elegância e sobre seus olhos com charme dando as íris vermelhas uma ar de luxúria e pecado. A pele pálida destacada pelas roupas negras brilhava com o toque das velhas espalhadas pelo caminho. O fogo das mesmas velas era refletido nos olhos vermelhos dando a impressão que eram feitos de algum líquido vermelho, líquido que, na sua opinião, seria sangue. Sangue, luxúria e pecado. Ah, como ele adorava aqueles olhos! Ainda mais quando os mesmos encaravam seus próprios olhos de maneira tão direta e sincera. Aquele jovem vampiro era um poço de transparência, quase como se ainda fosse humano. Talvez tenha sido essa capacidade de se manter humano que o fazia admirar tanto Vincent. Porque o que o atraíra naquele jovem com certeza foram os olhos...

Abriu a porta, guiou o moreno para dentro e a fechou, trancando-a, embora soubesse que ninguém ousaria incomodá-lo. Olhou para Vincent. O moreno observava todo o quarto. Sorriu ao ver que os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram levemente ao ver o caixão depositado no chão e encostado na parede ao fundo do quarto. Silenciosamente se aproximou colocando suas mãos sobre o peito forte. Os olhos vermelhos voltaram instantaneamente para si. Deslizou suas mãos do peito para o abdômen e deste para a cintura, onde segurou firmemente. Olhou nos olhos vermelhos, aproximou seu rosto do rosto do outro, deixando seus lábios tocarem levemente os lábios alheios quando sussurrou:

- Fique comigo.

Com um movimento firme puxou Vincent pela cintura enquanto tomava a boca alheia para si com fome. Sorriu em meio ao beijo ao sentir as mãos do moreno agarrarem seus ombros. Subiu suas mãos da cintura para as costas de Vincent enquanto aproveitava a retribuição deste ao seu beijo. Desceu suas mãos novamente, dessa vez parando-as na base da coluna do moreno. Quebrou o beijo e sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso. Segurou Vincent firmemente contra si e o guiou até o caixão no fundo do quarto caindo dentro dele abraçado com o jovem vampiro.

- Fique comigo.

Pediu novamente enquanto beijava a orelha do rapaz deitado abaixo de si. Sorte que seu caixão era grande o suficiente para caberem os dois sem nenhum tipo de problema. Ouviu o moreno suspirar e voltou seu olhar para ele. Vincent tinha fechado os olhos. Sorriu sentindo as mãos do moreno em sua cintura. Entendeu o sinal de entrega. Ainda sorrindo, o beijou com fome e luxúria decidido a ter o rapaz para si durante toda a noite.

- x -

No saguão da mansão quatro rapazes conversavam calmamente.

- Então aquele é Vincent Valentine? - perguntou o moreno.

- Deve ser. Vincent Valentine é o único que Sephiroth deseja. - respondeu o ruivo.

- Espero que ele não atrapalhe os planos de Sephiroth. - comentou o loiro.

- Ele não irá. - respondeu o moreno dando um beijo nos cabelos loiros do jovem em seu colo. - Sephiroth não deixará.

O loiro suspirou. O olhar dos quatro caiu sobre o lua que brilhava cheia e bela no manto azul do céu.

- x -

**Notas da Autora: Etto...acho que deu pra reparar mas a primeira parte do capítulo foi pelo ponto de vista do Vincent e a segunda pelo ponto de vista do Sephiroth. Se não deu para entender me avisem que no próximo capítulo eu coloco indicações de mudança de Pov, ok? ^^"**

**Mas e aí, o que acharam? Tá bom? Tá ruim? Deixem reviews! 8D**

**Ah, só pra avisar: a participação do Cloud, do Zack, do Reno e do Rude será bem pequena na fic, tá? Ela será realmente centrada na relação Vincent x Sephiroth.**

**Tsuki = Lua**

**No próximo capítulo: O início da relação entre Sephiroth e Vincent. (ou seja, o capítulo vai ser no estilo "flashback")**

**Nee...deixem reviews! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada! E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu?! Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao meu e ao seu! 8D**

**Ja nee yo Minna-san!**

**Lavi Black**


	3. Ato III Densetsu

**Nova Escuridão**

**Ato III - Densetsu**

_Itálico:_ pensamentos.

A luz das velas iluminando os corpos que dançavam sob o suave som dos violinos, casais que iam e vinham, girando, sorrindo, nos passos da dança. Seus olhos atentos a todo e qualquer movimento, seus ouvidos recebendo cada mudança de tom na melodia, sua intuição dizendo-lhe que aquela noite seria uma noite diferente, marcante, especial.

Suas íris vermelhas observavam todo o salão, desde o teto tingido de amarelo pelo fogo das velas espalhadas, passando pelas paredes que, feitas de vidro, se transformavam em janelas, proporcionando uma bela visão da paisagem ao redor sob a luz do luar, até o chão de madeira, onde ecoava o som dos passos dos dançarinos.

Seu corpo se moveu por vontade própria, andando em passos lentos e silenciosos pelo salão, desviando habilmente dos corpos dançantes e dos castiçais que guardavam as velas. Não sabia ao certo para onde ia, apenas sentia como se uma energia o envolvesse e o fizesse caminhar no meio daqueles corpos que, aos seus sentimentos, pareciam fantasmas vazios dançando em comemoração a alguma ironia da vida.

De repente, em meio aos fantasmas bailando, seus olhos vermelhos acharam a imagem de uma sombra próxima à uma das janelas. Logo reconheceu a sombra como o dono da festa, Sephiroth, o homem que diziam ser uma demônio. Seu olhar vagou por todo o corpo de Sephiroth. Se aquilo era um demônio, ele não queria imaginar como seria um anjo! Aquele homem possuía uma beleza hipnotizante que o impedia de desviar o olhar. A pele, absolutamente pálida, brilhava tocada pela lua. As vestes negras acentuavam a beleza e a palidez daquela pele e daquele corpo. Corpo este, que era tocado por longos fios que oscilavam entre o preto e o prata absolutos, ao mesmo tempo destacando e escondendo os belos e profundos olhos verdes que aquele homem possuía. Olhos verdes que brilhavam de um jeito diferente, um jeito que pairava entre o divertido e o luxurioso, olhando-o, observando-o de uma maneira que ele percebia claramente, mas ao mesmo tempo não registrava, como se anulasse a capacidade que ele possuía de perceber e fugir daquele olhar. Abaixo dos olhos se encontrava o nariz fino e delicado e abaixo deste, a boca que, sorrindo da maneira divertida e maliciosa como sorria, se tornava altamente sensual.

Observou os lábios finos e vermelhos se abrirem para tocar a taça de cristal, que a mão pálida levava em direção aos mesmos, e sorverem o líquido vermelho que ali se encontrava. Em poucos instantes a taça foi deixada de lado, depositada em uma mesa ali perto, e o corpo pálido deu um passo para frente e foi aí que notou o quanto estavam próximos. Seu corpo o levara para tão perto de Sephiroth e ele nem notara! Com um único passo, o dono dos olhos verdes diminuíra a distância entre eles para apenas alguns centímetros.

Assim, tão perto, pôde notar o verdadeiro brilho e a verdadeira profundidade daqueles olhos. Aquele homem, Sephiroth, era diferente de todo e qualquer homem que já visto ou conhecido. Era como se uma energia o envolvesse, o tornando extremamente encantador, fascinante. Talvez ele realmente fosse um demônio. Embora sua aparência o fizesse parecer mais um anjo...

- Sephiroth. - ele sorriu, os olhos verdes fixos em seus olhos vermelhos.

- Vincent. Vincent Valentine. - respondeu lentamente, ainda atordoado, hipnotizado.

- Valentine. Já ouvi muito a respeito de sua família, Sr. Valentine. - a voz suave e forte ao mesmo tempo demonstrava a força que aquele homem possuía.

- Digo-lhe o mesmo.

- Apreciando o baile, _Vincent_? - Sephiroth sorria de maneira divertida, como se estivesse apreciando um jogo do qual só ele tinha conhecimento de que acontecia.

- Sim. - aos poucos conseguia sair do estado de torpor e recuperar seu auto controle.

_Nem um pouco._

- Tem certeza? - o sorriso nos lábios de Sephiroth aumentou.

- Absoluta. Por quê? - o dono dos olhos vermelhos não entendera o significado da pergunta.

- Porque, pelo seu olhar, diria que acha esse baile um tanto quanto _enfadonho_.

Desviou o olhar. Sephiroth estava certo. Aquele homem... conseguia ler sua mente?

- Por falar em olhos - o dono dos olhos verdes começou - Você tem belos olhos, Vincent. Eles tem um brilho quase sobrenatural.

- Obrigado.

_Mas nem mesmo por isso me chamam de demônio como chamam você._

- Com certeza não. - Sephiroth comentou em tom baixo.

- Como? - Vincent não conseguira entender a última fala do outro homem.

- Nada. - um sorriso cordial começou a se desenhar nos lábios vermelhos. - Já que não está apreciando o baile, o que me diz de um passeio, Sr. Valentine?

- Passeio?

- Sim. Pelos jardins. O que me diz?

Vincent ficou alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Claro. - aceitou o convite.

- Ótimo. - o sorriso cordial se tornou satisfeito.

**- x -**

Caminharam lado a lado para fora do salão. Ao chegarem ao jardim, pôde sentir o vento frio soprar e acariciar seus longos cabelos prateados. Seus olhos verdes sempre atentos a qualquer movimento feito por seu acompanhante. Desde os passos lentos até o olhar vermelho sempre dirigido a lua. Ele parecia gostar do astro prateado. Fazia muito tempo que observava aquele rapaz. Vira-o pela primeira vez quando ele era apenas uma pequena criança de pele clara, cabelos negros e belos e hipnotizantes olhos vermelhos. Uma doce e inocente criança que logo conquistou sua atenção. A atenção dele, que era chamado de demônio por quase todos que moravam naquela cidade. O chamavam de demônio e o temiam, mas ainda assim compareciam a seus bailes, as suas festas e aos seus jantares. Humanos! Criaturas tão incompreensíveis!Mas ele não se importava. Não ligava para nenhum deles. Dava bailes e jantares apenas por diversão. Não se importava com ninguém. Isso é, até uma criança de olhos vermelhos cruzar seu caminho. O tempo passara e a criança era agora um homem, mas ainda era uma criança se comparado a ele. Ele, que já vivera longos e solitários cinco séculos. Mas quem sabe, agora ele conseguiria uma companhia? E ele desejava a companhia de _uma_ pessoa.

Tocou o braço alheio, sobre o casaco negro, chamando a atenção do dono dos olhos vermelhos. Com um movimento da mão indicou que deveriam seguir pelo caminho da lateral do salão. Guiou Vincent até uma área mais alta do jardim, onde se tinha uma visão do topo do salão e da rua a frente dele. Sentou na grama, puxando o braço, que não largara durante todo o percurso, convidando o outro a sentar-se ao seu lado. Foi prontamente atendido.

Naquele lugar, eles também tinham uma bela visão do céu noturno e da lua cheia. E mais uma vez seus olhos verdes contemplaram os olhos vermelhos se dirigem para o astro prateado.

- Você realmente gosta da lua, não é? - perguntou com uma voz suave.

Os olhos vermelhos imediatamente voltaram-se para si, mas logo desviaram em uma atitude de constrangimento.

- Sim, eu gosto.

- Eu também. A Rainha da Noite é como uma mãe para mim.

Viu os olhos vermelhos olharem em sua direção, um brilho de confusão presente em meio ao vermelho. Aqueles olhos sob a luz do luar ficavam ainda mais belos, ainda mais hipnotizantes. Tocou com suavidade a pele clara, deslizando seus dedos sobre a bochecha, sentindo a maciez da cútis quente sob seu frio toque. Viu o brilho de confusão ficar mais presente na face jovem. Aquela criança, a _sua_ criança. Tão bela! Deixou que sua mão descesse até o pescoço, sentindo a pulsação do moreno sob seus dedos. O som do sangue correndo despertando em si o desejo, fazendo o palpitar em seu peito. O desejo que reprimira durante tantos anos, o desejo por aquele sangue, o desejo pela _sua_ criança. _Sua_ e de ninguém mais!

Aproximou o rosto da face confusa, seu toque cada vez mais firme sobre o pescoço claro. Permaneceu parado, aproveitando a proximidade, a barreira tão frágil entre os dois se despedaçando. Ah, e a aceitação da sua criança! Nenhum movimento era feito pelo moreno e essa espécie de aceitação só fazia seu desejo aumentar. Aumentar até o ponto em que ele não pudesse mais suportar e tomar aqueles lábios vermelhos para si fosse a única coisa sensata a se fazer.

**- x -**

Sentiu os lábios sobre os seus e não conseguiu reagir como não conseguira reagir diante das outras carícias. O toque daquele homem era frio como o gelo e os lábios sobre o seus também era frios. Aquele homem exalava frieza, mas não era esse o fato estranho. Era o fato de não conseguir reagir, de não conseguir negar, de querer apenas se entregar. Não negaria que se interessara por Sephiroth no momento em que o vira, o problema era que ele não era exatamente esse _tipo_ de pessoa. Não que ele não desejasse ter alguém, não era isso, ele até _queria_ alguém, o problema era se _entregar_, perder o controle sobre os próprios sentimentos, depender de outra pessoa, ele apenas _não conseguia_ fazer isso. Mas Sephiroth.... Sephiroth o fazia _querer_ se entregar e o fazia de tal forma que o assustava. Aquele homem tinha o dom de transformar um medo em um desejo, um toque em um pecado. Pecado era o que sentia vindo do dono dos olhos verdes. Pecado. E como tudo o que é _proibido_, aquele _pecado_ parecia deveras _tentador_. E ele não conseguia fazer nada além de se _entregar_.

- Não pense. Não reflita. _Sinta_.

A voz grave sussurrada contra sua orelha e a respiração um pouco acelerada faziam arrepios correrem por sua coluna. Logo, ele sentia mais toques sendo distribuídos por sua pele: lábios deslizando por seu pescoço, dentes mordendo sua pele levemente, mãos correndo por seu tronco, dedos segurando sua cintura possessivamente. Toques frios, mas intensos como o fogo.

Deus, aquele homem _realmente_ era o demônio!

**- x -**

Sabia a confusão que se passava pela cabeça do rapaz em seus braços, podia senti-la, mas não deixaria que ele aproveitasse dela. O faria esquecer suas dúvidas e seus temores. O queria para si e o teria, não importava o que isso fosse custar depois.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. O jardim não era o lugar apropriado para o que ele tinha em mente.

**- x -**

Piscou várias vezes tentando entender o que acontecera. Em um minuto ele estava olhando para lua cheia enquanto sentia os toques de Sephiroth em seu corpo. No outro encarava o teto do que parecia ser um quarto. Acha isso porque sentia o colchão sob seu corpo assim como os lençóis macios. Como eles foram parar ali?!

- Não pense.

Novamente o mesmo pedido. Pedido que soava como ordem tal era a força com que era falado. Mesmo o tom de voz sendo suave ele sentia a força por trás das palavras. Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez fosse melhor não pensar, talvez fosse melhor apenas _sentir._

E ele sentiu. Sentiu _arrepios_ quando o frio do corpo de Sephiroth se chocou com o calor do seu próprio corpo. Sentiu _calor_ quando os lábios vermelhos marcaram sua pele. Sentiu _frio_ quando as mãos pálidas e geladas retiraram sua roupa e a roupa do próprio dono. Sentiu _medo e calma_ quando aquele homem entrou em seu corpo. E sentiu algo estranho, algo que não conseguiu entender quando olhou nos olhos verdes de Sephiroth: sentiu _dor._ Sentiu _solidão_ quando foi abraçado. Sentiu _desespero_ quando foi beijado. E quando tudo terminou, sentiu _tristeza_. Mas bastou olhar para Sephiroth depois do fim para entender. O que havia sentido era o que Sephiroth sentia. Ele, com seus toques, mostrara, o fizera sentir tudo aquilo que sentia. Só que ele não precisava sentir para entender. Secretamente, ele também se sentia triste, desesperado, _sozinho_.

No final. ele e Sephiroth não eram diferentes.

**- x -**

Um beijo vindo do dono dos olhos vermelhos foi o suficiente para ele saber que tinha conseguido. Vincent havia entendido o que ele quisera mostrar. Sorriu acariciando o pescoço claro enquanto olhava diretamente nas íris vermelhas. Faltava ainda mais uma coisa para mostrar.

**- x -**

Sua respiração estava acelerada e ele se sentia cansado, mas ele ainda podia sentir aqueles lábios finos e macios em contato com a pele de seu pescoço, deslizando por ela, se abrindo para dar espaço aos dentes pontiagudos que perfuravam sua carne e levavam seu sangue direto para aquela boca perfeita. As mãos que deslizavam firmes por todo o seu corpo, o segurando, o apertando. A pressão daquela boca em seu pescoço drenava todas as suas forças. Ele estava completamente entregue aquele homem. Totalmente perdido naqueles toques. O afastar dos lábios lhe trouxe a sensação de vazio. A visão daqueles dentes mordendo os lábios finos e o sangue vermelho escorrendo lhe trouxe a sensação de quente, como se queimasse no fogo. No fogo da pecado. Os lábios vermelhos logo tomaram seus próprios lábios em um beijo profundo, forte, o sangue do anjo caído sendo colocado em sua boca e escorregando por sua garganta, o aquecendo. Era bom demais. Tudo, todas as sensações eram tão fortes! Tão profundas! Quando o beijo findou sentiu a escuridão o abraçando e o levando para longe daquele homem. Para longe de tudo.

**- x -**

Acariciou os fios negros deslizando seus dedos até o rosto belo e adormecido. Escolhera bem. Era daquela criança que ele precisava, era aquela criança que por tanto tempo ele havia desejado. Sua companhia para a eternidade. Mas apesar de tudo, Vincent ainda era uma criança. Ele precisava crescer. Só assim poderia ficar ao seu lado.

**- x -**

**300 anos depois**

Acordou com os últimos raios do sol tocando seu rosto. Instintivamente colocou a mão sobre a face para se proteger. Foi quando notou que não estava sentindo dor. Olhou para a própria mão, intacta. Os raios do sol não o machucavam. Levantou do colo de Sephiroth, onde estava deitado, e se dirigiu para a janela do quarto.

Através do vidro, pôde ver o sol se pondo no horizonte. Os raios solares não o incomodavam. Abriu o vidro e colocou a mão para fora. Imediatamente sentiu sua pele queimar com o toque do sol. Tirou-a do sol e trancou a janela. Abaixou o olhar para a mão e viu a pele queimada começando a cicatrizar. E entendeu. Havia algo nos vidros que impedia que os raios solares atingissem aqueles que estavam dentro do quatro, protegendo-os.

Suspirou. Sua mão já estava completamente curada. Se afastou da janela, andando pelo quarto e pegando suas roupas, vestindo-as. Quando terminou de se vestir se dirigiu para a saída da aposento, mas antes de sair olhou para Sephiroth ainda adormecido. Sonhara com a noite em que o conhecera. E o sonho o fizera lembrar de uma coisa que já tinha esquecido: embora parecessem totalmente diferentes, ele e Sephiroth eram completamente iguais.

_Sozinhos na eternidade_.

Eles eram lendas. Lendas vivas.

**- x -**

**Notas da Autora: Me desculpem pela demora.**

**Densetsu = Lenda**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo "flashback" ^_^**

**Um aviso para quem pediu que eu não fizesse os vampirinhos brilharem no sol: como vocês viram meus vampiros ****queimam****no sol não brilham que nem o Orochimaru em dia de Parada Gay (vulgo purpurina) u.û**

**Nah, agora é sério: eu ****odiei**** aquela ceninha de vampiro brilhando no sol! Nada contra quem gostou, mas eu, como fã de vampiros, odiei. ¬¬**

**Agora:**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E o que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: deixar review faz bem ao coração! Ao meu e ao seu.**

**Arigatou Minna-san.**

**Lavi Black.**


End file.
